


A warm Embrace

by Tehcnololololilololololololology



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Don't Like Don't Read, Multi, Other, Sick Sans, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehcnololololilololololololology/pseuds/Tehcnololololilololololololology
Summary: ...





	A warm Embrace

   Sans sat in Toriel's warm embrace as they sat on their favorite rocking chair, next to the warm fire. Sans snuggled into Toriel's fur, and entangled his bony fingers in her soft fur. As Toriel and Sans dozed off, they snuggled as if they would be pulled away from each other at any moment.

  


   Toriel snapped her head up when she heard growling. Sans did as well and he blushed slightly.

"oh...heh..sorry 'bout that ," sans said awkwardly, he rested his hand on his growling gut and patted it gently.

"Oh dear, there is nothing to be sorry about. I had some pies in the oven surely that should-"

*DING*

"Ahh. There it goes. I will be back", Toriel kissed the top of Sans' unusually hot skull and got up from the chair, leaving sans to get comfortable on the large couch. 

  


After hearing pots and pans, clashing and clanging, Toriel came back with two plates and a pie. She put the plates down on the table and picked sans up and put him on the chair. He was really light, being a skeleton, she never minded picking him up when he was sleeping, or sick. But, he's never been sick before. 

  


She put him down on the chair facing another chair. Close to the table, sans put his head down as Toriel fixed up the plates. Sans fell asleep in the process.

  


"Sans, honey? How are you feeling?"

"imma, good", sans sat up and gave Toriel a weak smile. 

"Good. Are you okay to eat?"

"Mmhmm", sans stomach growled again in anticipation ,"this smells really good".

"Well, I will go far for you Sans, especially when your not feeling well", Toriel took Sans' hand and entwined her fingers with his.

" thanks Tori",Sans' stomach growled louder this time. He blushed even more and looked at his plate and picked it up, resting it on his lap and taking a bite,"MMMMMhHH!!!!", Sans exclaimed.

"I assume its tasty?" Toriel smiled and looked at Sans, seeing his eyes light up like this always brought joy to her soul. After learning about his depression, and about him losing his brother to a rouge genocidal child, she's always felt bad for him. But seeing a very rare moment where his eyes light up always made her soul flutter with joy. Giving her hope for true happiness.

"yes, its amazing!!" Sans replied. 

Tummy rumbling in happiness, sans took bite after bite. He munched in happiness and occasionally brought the spoon up to Toriels mouth. Soon the first pie was gone and by this time Sans' belly was peeking from under his shirt. Rubbing small circles in the blue membrane, sans sighed in delight. Toriel was full by now and sans sat back heavily in his chair. 

  


Toriel moved her hands to sans belly and rubbed his swollen sides. Sans moaned in pleasure and put his hands on top of Toriels and rubbed small circles. Toriels eyes softened and she took the spoon from off of the table and picked a spoonful from the second pie. 

She fed sans bite after bite, until the second pie was gone. Sans was huffing. He pulled his waistband down that was pushing into his belly. 

"uff..HIC! Ooooooh...that's not..HIC!" 

_ohhh..._ it hurts so bad, but it feels so good..."uhf...HIC!",Sans rubbed his belly to try and calm it.  


Toriel seemed worried and put her hands on sans belly. Her hands alight with green magic as she rubbed his swollen sides and the softer underside. His belly so unbelievably tight. The green magic making him less tense. 

  


Sans arched his back towards Toriels touch. Her soft paws felt so much better compared to his hard fingers. Her fingers circling his newly developed naval area. Sans eyes drooped and he fell asleep slowly. 

  


Toriel picked sans up, his added girth making him slightly heavier. Toriel opened her room door. Careful not to wake the sleeping sans, Toriel laid him down on the soft bed. Toriel went to clean the kitchen before getting in bed with Sans. Trying not to bounce the bed too much, Toriel laid down next to him. She moved to spoon his frame and she fell asleep. Kissing his now cool skull. He was getting better. 

  


Toriel closed her eyes and sans nuzzled  into her fur. "i love you tori", he said quietly. 

"I love you too Sans."

They both fell asleep in each others warm embrace.


End file.
